The Moose and the Leprechaun
by Crimson Eyed Sakura
Summary: In which Gabriel sees his ex and slightly freaks out.


Tumblr prompt: AU where person A sees his/her ex and grabs a random person.

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester liked to think he led a normal life. He was twenty-three, enrolled in classes at Stanford Law, and worked a part-time job at a coffee shop near campus. He was not prone to flights of fancy or to impulsive reactions.<p>

He was, however, cursed with chronically bad luck.

Just little things, mostly. A lot of it was due to his long limbs and lack of grace.

(Add in his tendency towards longer hair, and you get his dreaded nickname, Moose. It had started as a small thing, sort of an inside joke, when his uncle's sometimes-best-friend made the offhand comment comparing Sam to the majestic Alaskan moose. When Sam's friend Ash heard the nickname, it didn't take long for the rest of his friends to join in the teasing.)

Every once in a while, though, something big would happen to really cement Sam's belief that he was cursed.

Something like being grabbed by a leprechaun and kissed until he turned blue.

Which, granted, the guy wasn't _actually_ a leprechaun. He was only six or seven inches shorter than Sam, which really made him about average height. And the kiss wasn't awful, just...very unexpected.

So when his amorous attacker whispered fervently in his ear to _play along!_, Sam was a little too dazed and confused to protest. He ended up with a short stranger plastered to his side, looking up and laughing at him like Sam had told the funniest joke in the world.

Moments later, Sam understood what was going on.

"Gabriel? Oh my god, it _is_ you!" The words came from a tall, exotic beauty, dressed to the nines and leaving a trail of bemused men in her wake staring after her.

"Hey there, Kali! What brings you to this side of town?" the shorter man - Gabriel, apparently - asked of the woman.

"I'm attempting to find a wedding dress. These designers know nothing of current fashion, though. I'll likely end up flying to Milan or Paris."

Fingers tightened on Sam's side, bringing his attention firmly into the present. He looked at Kali's somewhat disdainful expression, carrying a hint of smug satisfaction, then down to Gabriel's forced smile and obvious tension. Deciding to help the man out, he wrapped his arm more firmly around Gabriel's shoulders and drew the other man closer to him.

"Who's this, babe? I don't think you've mentioned a Kali before," he said lightly.

Gabriel's eyes darted to Sam's, gratitude shining in them as he coughed a bit before introducing them. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Sweetheart, this is Kali Nasta. We dated a while back. Kali, this is-" Gabriel's words cut off as he was seemingly overcome by a coughing fit.

Sam admired his genius, even as he finished the introduction. "I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you. Babe, are you okay?"

Gabriel coughed a few more times for show and smiled up at Sam. "I'm fine. Sorry about that. So, anyways. Kali, congratulations on your wedding. Tell Baldur hello for me."

Kali raised a brow.

Gabriel's hands came up defensively. "I am quite capable of being civil."

"Hm. It was nice to meet you, Sam. I would say keep him out of trouble, but there's little hope of that. Good evening, gentlemen."

Sam and Gabriel watched Kali until she disappeared into a black sedan. When the car turned the corner, Gabriel stepped away and turned to Sam. "I am so, so sorry for that. I don't know what came over me! I just saw her and freaked out and she's my ex, obviously. But we only broke up like six months ago and now she's getting _married_ to my friend and -"

Sam laughed quietly Gabriel went cross-eyed staring at the hand covering his mouth. "It's okay. Just glad I could help."

When the giant's hand was removed from his face, Gabriel grinned. "Nice hands. They good for things other than covering the mouths of blabbering idiots?"

Sam's laugh was louder this time. 'I wouldn't say you're an idiot."

"Nice evasion, there. So, Sam. Would you be interested in getting a cup of coffee with me?" the shorter man asked.

With a thoughtful look on his face, the taller man hemmed and hawwed for a few seconds before grinning and nodding. He pulled one of his contact cards - handy for job prospects - and handed it to Gabriel. "Call me sometime, yeah? I have to get to work now."

Gabriel watched Sam leave and smiled to himself as he fingered the lettering on the card. "I think I'll do that, Sammy boy."


End file.
